negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Haruna Saotome
| english = | spanish = }} Birthday: 18 August 1988. She is the local rumormonger, manga artist, and a frequent companion of Yue and Nodoka. Appearance and Personality Like the other members of the Library Exploration Club (except for Yue), Haruna does well on school tests. If there is a rumor going around in the class, she is usually at the root of it all. It is said that her rumor-spreading abilities are so well developed that she can spread them to the other end of the school in two hours. She eventually figured out Negi's secret at the tournament, as well as the fact that her friends Yue, Nodoka, and Konoka already knew about it. Subsequently, she interrogated them until they told her everything. As a member of the Library Exploration Club, she seems to have made it her mission to get Nodoka together with Negi, whether Nodoka wants her help or not. She also draws manga and goes by the nickname "Haru" (or "Paru", "Pal"). She occasionally uses illustrations to express ideas or feelings. She draws the "Mahō Shōjo" ("Magical Girl") manga series, which is very popular in Mahora. She loves the idea of magical artifacts and such (due to her hobby with manga and the idea of magical girls), and even tried immediately to do a Pactio with Negi as soon as she found out (by kissing him the next moment she saw him). Like with Kazumi, Chamo has taken a liking toward Haruna and she played a part in getting Yue to make a Probationary Contract with Negi. Then with Konoka's help, she promptly took advantage of the opportunity to get a pactio for herself. During the "Big Breast Competition" it's noted that her breasts are larger than Ayaka's. Part in the Story Haruna only learns about magic later in the story but that didn't mean she wasn't involved. She was more adept in the Kyoto arc. Initially she was one of the people to drink the sake and become drunk. The next day she and Yue encouraged Nodoka on her date with Negi. Although she finds Negi cute she is more of a supporting character pushing Nodoka to her limit with Negi. She later fights with the others against Tsukuyomi's pets and does well enough to make a nice side scene. She later follows Setsuna and Konoka to the Kansai association and that is where she is turned to stone. During the trip into the future, Haruna becomes more adept in using her artifact and has proven quite useful, both in combat and in diverting the enemy with her lifelike creations. As of now, she and the rest of the group have returned to the past to stop Chao from revealing magic to the world. When Chisame agreed to make a pactio with Negi, Haruna managed to push Ayaka and Makie out of the room and prevented them from learning about magic. Accompanying Negi to confront Chao, she stayed behind to help Ku Fei battle a trio of combat androids, including a prototype combat body for Chachamaru. After the festival, she and the other Library Club members end up in the middle of Negi offering Asuna a chance to go to Wales and be his partner. After binding down Nodoka and Yue from getting away, she ends up coaxing Negi to taking her and the other two (even with their feelings for Negi nearly ruined with their interpretation of Negi's offer as a confession to Asuna) to Wales for their summer break. Forced into a corner, he accepts, allowing the Library Exploration Club to come on his new, dangerous journey. While training inside Eva's resort in preparation for the trip to Wales, Haruna decided to make copies of herself in order to draw more images at the same time. Later she makes Dark Nodoka, an alternative version of Nodoka, and she had made plans to make an Erotic Nodoka too for Negi, but gets herself whacked by the real Nodoka after knowing her intentions by using her pactio. After Haruna is lost in the Magic World, she remains missing until she reappears with a goldfish ship, the "Paru-Sama", which she claims was bought with the money she gained for exploiting her abilities in the Magic World. The Paru-Sama is used to reunite Nodoka with the rest of the class, and is frequently used as Ala Alba's shelter and transportation throughout the Magical World Arc. Haruna, alongside Chisame and Nodoka, uses her artifact to fight against Fate's ministra Shirabe, and works alongside Nodoka to read her mind. The fight takes a turn for the worse until Kotaro Inugami arrives to rescue her. She is among the group of students who explore the old Ostia Ruins during the festival, and discovers the signal of two Ala Alba badges -- presumed to be Yue's and Anya's -- coming from Fate's hideout. Haruna also attempts to convince the students who haven't made to do so, telling them they need to have a "deep kiss" with Negi in order for it to work. At the Governor's Ball, she succeeds in having three girls complete provisional contracts, but is unable to get any more in before Negi's meeting with Kurt Godel. She watches the video of Negi and Kurt's confrontation, and tries to defend Kurt Godel's actions. She also understands Negi's intentions in siding with Kurt, believing Negi is trying to ensure the safety of his students in signing the contract. However, communications eventually breakdown and the Mahora girls are cornered by the Megalomesembrian army before Haruna summons the Paru-Sama for a cunning escape. When an attack from Cosmo Entelecheia scatters the students, Haruna directs them to their emergency meeting point. Piloting the Paru-Sama, Haruna teams-up with Sayo and Chachamaru to take down a giant shadow monster and evacuate their friends to safety. Once they're free, Haruna notices a powerful magic coming from the gateport in old Ostia, and is convinced Fate and his gang are planning something. She then creates a diagram to explain Negi's current plan, which is to obtain the Great Grand Master Key, rescue Anya, and return to the real world. Haruna apparently aspires to be conqueror of the Magic World, although it is unsure how serious she is. Abilities *'Pactio': Fictrix Comica: Her artifact, Imperium Graphices, is a set that consists of a sketchbook, hat, apron, and a feather quill that has the ability to make anything she sketches come to life. The clothing from her artifact materializes over the clothes she is already wearing. Her artifact most likely relies a lot upon her imagination as well as her sketch as the 2D drawing needs more than just that to become a 3D object. Though she was the sixth provisional contract Negi has made, the actual pactio card is not seen until Chapter 217 (Her official pactio design was seen in promotional materials prior). *'Drawing Speed': As a talented manga artist, Haruna possesses incredible drawing speed, using her artifact to create three lifelike golems in two minutes. Her greatest feat so far is creating a mid-level golem in only 27 seconds. She is also able to use her artifact to create copies of herself and draw even faster. *'Communication Skills and Strategic Thinking': Although Haruna appears wild and excitable, she is very cunning and is able to notice many subtle behaviors among her classmates, such as Yue's crush on Negi, and Natsumi's crush on Kotaro. She is also the first to notice the depth of Anya and Negi's friendship due to the lack of honorifics used between them. Haruna also has a knack for planning ahead, as she is able to understand Negi's decision to side with Kurt Godel, and almost outwits the Megalomesembria soldiers before the sudden appearance of Cosmo Entelecheia. These abilities make Haruna 3-A's official "rumor-monger", a trait that keeps her in the dark about the existence of magic at the beginning of the series. Appearance in Other Media *''Negima!:'' Her artifact is a marker that can draw anything out of thin air. Her hair is also more green than brown. *''Negima!?:'' Due to more recent manga events, Haruna became more prominent in this anime interpretation. She gains a pactio with Negi during the first half of the series, and invokes a Cosplay card that, like her manga pactio, animates her sketches to life. The only other pactio ability used is during the "Suka incident", where she turns into a penguin. She is also infamous for drawing the forms by which Shichimi and Motsu take during their investigations at Mahora Academy. Finally, she is one of the most active members of the Chupacabra club outside Asuna, consistently drawing the creature and attending meetings even if her red-headed leader makes little sense with some of their activities. Category:Ala Alba Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs